I Am Strong
by Coy123
Summary: Leslie Skye never really liked the idea of joining the scouts. I mean its suicidal, but one day everything changes. Titans attack her home and kill her friends and family. Leslie is thirsty for titan blood and seeks revenge. She wants what was once hers, and she's taking it. Now she's enrolling to be a scout, and trust me, nothing is getting in her way.
1. Chapter 1

Attack On Titan

Chapter 1

Author: Coy123

Ok so I obviously don't own Attack On Titan. All rights reserved. Everything I'm writing about is fiction. I own all of the OC's. Please enjoy!

Chapter 1: Remembering

Year 848 (18 years old)

It feels just like yesterday. It's been 3 years since that day. The day I decided to be in the scout regiment. Now I'm a full fledge scout, I've made a lot of friends. But I've also lost a lot of them as well. I looked down from where I the wall I was standing on. Over looking the city, thinking back on that fateful day.

Year 845 (15 years old)

It was a peaceful day, I was walking to the market place. Mom had me go pick up some vegetables for dinner. I successfully found the cart. The old lady that worked there knew me fairly well. My family has done business with her for a long time.

"Leslie! It's so good to see you! What can I get for you today?"

"Give me three purple onions, two cucumbers, and five carrots please."

"Coming right up! By the way, how's that brother of yours? Is he still in training?"

"Yeah, he should be graduating soon. He's been there for a couple of years."

"Well When he comes home, tell him to stop by!"

"Will do!"

She handed me the sack of vegetables. I turned my back and headed home. All of a sudden the wind picked up. My brown hair started blowing in my face. "Darn hair, wish this wind would chill out." I pulled my bangs back about a billion times before I got home. I felt somebody tugging on my sleeve from behind me.

"Hey Leslie! What're you doing?" I looked over my shoulder to see Cindy Barbo. She's my best friend and neighbor. She moved in next door when we were seven.

"I'm just running some errands for my mom. What about you, what're you doing out?"

"Looking for you, I was wondering if you wanted to watch the scouts come home?"

"Yeah I guess, but don't you think it's depressing though? A lot of them probably aren't coming home."

"Way to be positive, but don't you look up to them? I mean come on,they're so cool. They're gonna save humanity. Besides you've got nothing better to do."

"Alright, but we better get back before these rot." Referring to my bag of vegetables.

"Mom Will kill me if I'm late."

So we headed toward the gate to watch the scouts come home. We climbed up on some roof, don't know who's house it is though. Hope they don't mind.

"Leslie, look! Here they come!" The gates opened, about thirty scouts rode on horseback. Many of them were injured. An older man stood in front of the house we were sitting on.

"Looks like there's more missing than when they first set off. Maybe they didn't try hard enough." The man standing next to him joined.

"I'll tell you what happened. They weren't strong enough. Which means all of our hard earned taxes are going down the drain!"

I didn't see the scouts leave, so I don't know how many soldiers they've lost. But from what it sounded like, the mission was a failure. I looked over at Cindy, who's fist were clenched. Her face made a furious scowl, and she grinded down her teeth. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't take it personally. He's just saying that because he's scared."

"Aren't you offended? You're brother is going to join the scouts! Don't you care what people think?!"

"Of course, but I can't stop them from saying anything. It's just best to ignore them. Besides, my brother can handle his own." And with that, we continued to watch the scouts head home.

Now it was time for us to head back. Cindy and I climbed off of the roof. I looked over at her, she still looked pretty steamed.

"Don't worry about it."

"Huh?"

"What that guy said. He probably doesn't understand what's really going on out there. He's never fought a titan anyway."

"Yeah but neither have we."

"True but we know more than what most do."

"Yeah I guess..."

"So cheer up!"

Cindy smiled at me, "Thanks." She said it plainly.

We reached our stopping points and gave each other a high five. "I'll see ya tomorrow." As I walked away she grabbed the back of my shirt.

"Leslie." She said in a serious tone, "I'm gonna join the scouts." After saying what she needed to say, she turned and left.

I just stood there for a while. I wasn't sure how to take it. First my brother now my best friend? Although deep down I knew she could do it. I knew she wouldn't die. I grinned to myself. "Good luck buddy." And with that I went into my house.

I opened the door to find my older brother home.

"Adam, you're back!" I ran over to give him a hug. He's been away as a cadette for a couple of years. Training so he could fight the Titans.

He hugged me back. "Hey Leslie, how's it going? Missed me much?" Adam left to train to become a scout. He wanted to enroll because our father went missing. We don't know what really happened, but the other scouts said that dad went on patrol in the forest. They believe he got devoured by a Titan. Nobody had seen him for a long time, so they just left him.

Mom was pretty upset about it, she was mad that the scouts had just left him. Nobody went looking for him I think. Guess you can't blame them though. We heard there were Titans chasing the group. So it's not like they could really go searching for him anyway. But ever since that day we found out, Adam changed. He became serious. The fact that our father was dead, set a spark in him. One that couldn't be put out. He wanted to help people, to make sure that little kid's fathers could return home safely from work. I set the vegetables in the sink and started to wash them. Mom walked in, she was carrying a basket full of yarn and knitting needles. She smiled at me and put her basket down on the table. "Thanks for running errands for me! Sorry that I had you go. I would've made Adam gone if he'd gotten home in time."

I smiled at her, and continued to wash the vegetables.

Mom pulled up a chair and sat down at the table. She started to hum while she knitted. Adam stood up and helped me make stew for dinner. We sliced up the vegetables and put them in the pot. The water boiled to perfection, bubbles floating up to say hello. Steam rising from the water, warmth touching my face. We finished the soup, and poured some into a couple of bowls. I set one in front of mom, we said our blessings and ate.

Mom drank a spoonful, "Leslie you're getting to be a better chef everyday!" She continued to eat her stew. I responded, "Well I did learn from the best!"

My mind wandered back to what Cindy had said. I mean yeah I believe in her, but now that I think about it, I believed in dad to. I just hope she doesn't get herself into any trouble, but then again, trouble's her middle name.

Adam took a sip, burning his tongue in the process. "Idiot, you have to wait for it to cool down." He made an angry face, "I am well aware of that thanks. I'm just really hungry. I've been training really hard for the past three years." I just scoffed, "You probably slacked off the whole time. You better be careful." Mom looked down at her bowl and kept eating. Adam and I continued to poke at each other. We all just continued talking, and enjoying each other's company. Little did I know that soon, my world would crumble.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author: Coy123

Once again I don't own Attack On Titan. Although I own Leslie, Cindy, Adam, and Mom.

**Also, picture this as dramatic as possible. Ok enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The Scene

Year 845 (15 years old)

It was morning, I was laying in bed thinking. It had been a week since Cindy told me she wanted to join the scouts. I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror, I saw a monster. Unfortunately it was me and not a monster.

"Ugh, my hair is so long. I need something to pull it back with." I went into the living room, mom was sitting in her rocker. "Hey mom, do you have a hair tie? My bangs are starting to get in my face a lot."

"I might have something."

Mom smiled at me and got out of her chair. A few minutes later she returned with a pink ribbon. "Here you go sweetie." She handed the ribbon to me, the fabric was smooth velvet. I tied my hair back, and made a giant bow on top of my head. The pink accentuated the darkness of my hair, making the ribbon stand out.

"Thanks mom, its cute!" I pranced back to my room, with my ponytail bouncing in place.

She sat back in her chair, and closed her eyes. Then she started to hum, rocking back and forth in her chair.

That was the last time I would ever hear my mom hum again.

-Later that day

"Its nice being able to walk around town without my hair being in my face." I was taking a stroll around town. Everything was quiet and calm, the weather was just right. Perfect time to get out and stretch my legs. All of a sudden the quietness of the town disappeared. Vibrations ran through the ground, gusts of air hit my face, and rocks falling everywhere. Everyone was heading away from the front gate, adrenaline running through their veins. "What's going on?" While following the crowd, I saw Cindy. I called out to her, "Cindy! Hey, Cindy!" She can't hear me. I have to find a way to get her attention. I need to know what's going on.

A scream of terror filled my ears, "TITANS!" The church bells rang loudly, warning everyone to evacuate. Even more civilians swarming the area, trying to find a way out. Cindy ran with the crowd, she must be heading home. I'll follow her there, that way I can talk to her and check on mom. I ran as fast as I could, "Please be ok, please be ok." As I turned the corner there it was, a titan. A fifteen meter, it had longish brown hair, and his eyes were huge. He had this angry look on his face. What was even worse, is that he was running to my house.

"Oh gosh, no. He's an abnormal…I've got to beat him, I've got to save mom!" I ran even faster, my legs carrying me as far as they could. I screamed, "MOM, I'M COMING!" I slammed open the front door. I found mom in the living room,and walked over to the table in front of her. "Mom there's an abnormal coming, we need to leave!" She handed me a sack.

"Take this and leave. Don't look back, just keep running."

"What're you talking about? Mom, come on we need to get out of here!" I grabbed her by the sleeve. She pulled her arm back in resistance.

"No Leslie. I need to stay, go find your brother."

"Why do you need to stay? We still have a chance, let's go!"

"Because there is no chance, I can't run fast like you can. I'll only slow you down."

"No you won't mom, come on we can make it!"

"No I'm-"

"MOM!"

I banged my hands down as hard as I could on the table, and yelled furiously. "I CAN'T LOSE ANYONE ELSE! I WOULD RATHER DIE TRYING TO ESCAPE THEN JUST WAITING HERE FOR ONE OF THOSE THINGS TO KILL US! SO PLEASE, DON'T GIVE UP ON YOURSELF!" Tears were streaming down my face.

Mom stared at me, and she got quiet. She walked over to her rocking chair, her back turned to me. "Alright, we'll leave. Together."

"Thanks." I said quietly, wiping the tears off of my face.

Now I just hope Adam is ok, I know he's trained for this. But...there's still a little piece of me that's doubtful.

Mom and I headed for the door, and we were on our way. On our way to survive.

As we ran out the door, I looked to see if the fifteen meter titan was still there.

"I'm glad he's gone...or at least I hope he left."

"Better hurry before he comes back."

"Yeah but it's weird, he was an abnormal. I wonder why he didn't chase us down and destroy the house."

"Doesn't matter now, we'll just keep our eyes open."

We ran as fast as we could away from the house. As we passed Cindy's house I felt something wet on my cheek, and prayed silently for her and her family's safety. I'm sorry I can't stop and talk to you. I can't take any chances, so don't you dare give up on me! You better make it back Cindy, you better make it back! With that, we continued our journey for survival.

As mom and I made our way through town, I saw a man turning the corner. He was screaming, and as he turned, a six meter titan was following him. Mom and I stood there in horror. The man tripped and fell on his face, giving the titan easy access to grab him. The monster reached down and picked him up. Then slowly while the titan brought the man to his face, he started screaming. "Somebody help me! Somebody please! I don't want t-" The titan bit the man's head off. Blood dripping from the titan's mouth, and then falling onto the ground.

All mom and I could do was stand there. Clenching my hand into a fist, "I wish we could've helped him."

"Yeah, but we couldn't have done anything. Come on, let's go before it sees us." We left the scene that we had just witnessed. The man's head was crushed, along with my spirit.

Our ultimate destination was the docks, it was where the city kept the boats. In case of emergencies, they have extras ready to set out. I use to think it was a stupid idea, but now I'm pretty glad they have them. Running down alleys was really stressful, because all I've seen is death. I'm having to look down at the ground, but that's not any better. Blood has taken over the white stones that were once shining with hope. Luckily we haven't been seen by any titans. Mom stopped, her shoe had fallen off.

"Hang on, let me grab my shoe."

"Leave it, we need to keep going."

She laughed, "It'll just take a second."

She picked up her shoe, and tried putting it back on.

I laughed, "Having a hard time mom?"

"Darn thing won't get on my foot."

She finally got her shoe back on, then she looked at me and smiled.

That's when everything changed. She flew against a wall, a titan had kicked my mother. Mom hit the wall with a loud thud. Blood had stained the brick, her head had been bashed open. She laid there completely still, "No it, it can't be…" I screamed until my lungs were about to burst, "MOM!" I ran over to her and knelt on the ground. Shaking her by the shoulders, "Come on, wake up, please!" Tears had formed in my eyes so badly that I couldn't see anymore. I put my ear to her heart. Nothing. "You can't die! You said we would make it out together! You can't leave me!" But no matter how many times I yelled and screamed at her, she wouldn't respond.

The abnormal stood there, hovering over me and my dead mother. I clinged to her, lying my head down on her chest. I heard a shatter, it sounded like glass being dropped, breaking into a million pieces. But it wasn't glass breaking, it was my heart.


End file.
